Faberry: Faking It
by MMStar2246
Summary: Loosely based on the TV series 'Faking It'. When besties Rachel and Quinn are mistakenly 'outed' at a party, they decide to pretend to be lesbians to stay popular. However Quinn start's to have a secret affair with Blaine's friend, Sam. And throughout their fake relationship Rachel starts to think that she might actually be in love with Quinn. Will they get together for real?


Faberry: Faking It

Note:

I know that I've not finished my other story, but I saw the first episode of 'Faking It' yesterday and instently fell in love with it. I don't know how long this story will be (probably 20 or more chapters) but I will probably finish my other story first. Also the next chapter is nearly finished and it will be published either in an hour or tomorrow.

Summary:

Loosley based on the TV series 'Faking It', but with my own ideas. When besties Rachel and Quinn are mistakenly 'outed' at popular boy Blaine's party, they decide to pretend to be lesbians to stay popular. However Quinn start's to have a secret affair with Blaine's friend, Sam. And throughout their fake relationship Rachel starts to think that she might actually be in love with Quinn. Will they get together for real? Or will Quinn continue her secret affair with Sam? Read to find out.

Chapter 1:Faking it

The annoying buzzing sound from the brunett's Iphone echoed through the room. She groaned as she picked it up, she slightly smiled when she saw that the caller was her crazy childhood blonde friend, she quickly answered it. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Seven thirty." her crazy blonde friend excitedly answered from the other end of the phone. "How do blind people pick out clothes?" she asked.

Rachel sat up and shrugged. "I guess they wear a lot of sweatpants." she suggested. She rolled her eyes. "Your not still serious about this are you?" she groaned.

"Of course I am." she said matter-of-factly. "It's a _great_ plan."

She rolled her eyes again. "Tell me again how this is saving us from obscurity, because yesterday it sounded crazier than an overweight lunchlady in a thong."

Quinn heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the door. "Hang on." she said to Rachel. She opened the door, she saw her mum holding her usual breakfast (scrambled egg on toast and orange juice) "Hey mum." she said cheerfully.

"Morning sweety." she tried to hand her, her breakfast.

Quinn pointed to the phone. "I'm actuallly in the middle of a phone call."

Her mother smiled. Quinn and Rachel had been friends ever since they were born. Their mother's had met in the hospital, when they were in labour. But Shelby (Rachel's mum) left Rachel in the care of a single gay man, Leroy,when she got offered a role on Broadway. "Happy Friday, Rachie." Rachie was the nickname that Quinn's mum had given Rachel.

Quinn smiled sweetly. "Thanks mum, but you need to go." her mum looked hurt. Quinn quikly realized that she was being rude. "I-It's just that Rachel's in a crisis."

Rachel scrunched her nose and eyebrows up in confusion. "I am?" she asked.

"She is?" she gasped, Quinn just nodded. "What happened?"

Quinn's mouth made an 'O' shape and she looked around the room nervously, as she tried to think of a crisis. "S-She." she stuttered. Her eyes fell on her hamster poster. "H-Her hamster died!"

Rachel cocked her head to one side, still confused. "I have a hamster?"

Judy cocked her head to one side, confused. "She has a hamster?" Quinn nodded. "When did she get a hamster?"

"Last week, but it got sick and it died today, so she needs me so you need to go." she quickly closed the door. "Why can't I have a normal mum?"

Rachel chuckled and shrugged. "So you were explaining this plan."

"Right so we live in Lima, Ohio,"

Rachel nodded. "Yup, I haven't forgotten that we live in a 'cow town'."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anyway our school is soo tolerent and accepting that all of the people that would otherwise be unpopular _are_ popular."

"Just tell me the plan." she groaned.

"I've got it all figured out, no one will see it coming. Trust me." she reassured.

"Whenever you come up with a crazy, I _never_ trust you." she sighed.

Quinn smiled. "But that's why you love me soo much."

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "Alright I need to get dressed."

"Oh, so do I." she grabbed her clothes and layed them down on her bed. "I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." she layed her clothes down on the bed. "Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Rachel said before hanging up and started getting dressed.

_At school._

Rachel was helping her absolutley _insane_ blonde friend navigate her way to school. She was wearing black sunglasses, to make it look like she was blind. "See! People will be wondering what happened to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Me too." she looked over at Quinn. "How are we going to explain to people that you went blind last night?"

"Brain tumor which will me crossing on my 'Optic Nerve', which I will have removed to make a triumphic return," she smiled at Rachel, "preferably at Prom."

Rachel helped Quinn sit down on a bench. "Are you sure this plan will work?"

She smiled, then turned to her. "Positive!" she said matter-of-factly. "This plan will _definitley_ get us invited to Blaine Anderson's party tomorrow night."

"Why do you even want to go to this guy's party?" she asked, it came it kind of mean. "We _hate _high school during the day and I _highly_ doubt that we would like better at night, after we've been drinking."

"Heads up!" a boy called out.

Both girls turned around to see a frisby hurdling in their direction. Rachel sat back to avoid getting hit. Quinn closed her eyes, but somehow managed to catch the frisby with one hand. Rachel had to try her best to hold in her laughter, like all of Quinn's plans they always ended as quickly as they started.

Quinn's eyes opened slowly and she groaned in frustration when she realized that she had caught it. "Damn it!" she groaned and threw the frisby back to the boy. She took her glasses off.

Rachel snickered. "Maybe people will think that you have the ability to catch objects with one hand, with sunglasses on and your eyes closed." she joked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and lightly pushed her. "That's not funny!" Rachel snickered. "No seriously Rach I can't spend_ another_ night watching Netflix!" she whined. "I'm at the end of my cue, we _need_ to try something _new._" she begged.

Rachel pondered for a moment. "Oh! There's this documentry about child slavory in Bangledesh." she suggested.

Quinn looked at her like she was insane. "Rach, we are teetering on the _edge_ of the social scale, if we fall of the social scale while we're in high school then we will _never_ get back on it and then we'll grow up into..." she pondered for a moment. "Socially, awkward weirdos, who make their own organic juices and sell them that farmers markets."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "So your saying that if we fall of the social scale, then we'll turn into your parents."

She grimaced. "Correct." she shrugged and smiled. "And high school parties are a _critical_ ride of passage for normal people."

"Really?" she asked. "Because I heard that kids these days are chugging jugs of hand sanitizer."

"Correction: cute boys are chugging hand sanitizer and then lowering their standards." she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked.

Rachel laughed a little. "Okay, horn dog, may I remind you that you throw-up whenever you see a cute boy."

She scoffed. "I-I have overcome that affriction."

Rachel smirked and leaned closer to her. "Oh really?"

Quinn leaned in aswell and also smirked. "Really."

Just as Rachel was about to say something else, she was cut off by the last person that she wanted to see. "Move," she said in her usual bitchy tone, "your in my light."

"The sun is your light?" Rachel questioned. "Sorry 'Ken Jung O' but this ain't North Korea." she shot back, making Quinn chuckle.

"If we were in any other school in Lima, you wouldn't dare talk to me like that." she shot back. She grimaced. "But _no_ my stupid daddy had to meet and fall in love with your lame daddy."

Rachel grimaced and her mouth made an 'O' shape. "My dad isn't lame he's a great dad."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, he's the reason why I'm in this socialist-freak-show of a high school." she whined. "So the least you could do is let me get a tan," she smirked, "Mercedes, set up the blanket." she snapped her fingers at the the black girl.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Santana, I'm not thrilled that our parents are engaged either, but don't piss me off!" she spat, "I have accses to your toothbrush." she smirked.

Santana's eyes grew wide. "How dare you threaten me in my own house?!"

Rachel scrunched her nose and eyebrows up. "It was my house first."

She grimaced and stepped closer to them. "You two have got five seconds to hop in your canoe and paddle back to 'The Isle of Lesbos'!" she threatened, making an 'L' sign with her thumb and index finger, "so that I can get my Vitamin D."

Just as Rachel was about to fight back, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans (two of the cutest boys in school) walked over. "Is 'The Isle of Lesbos' are real place and if so can I come?" Blaine asked.

Santana looked over at Blaine and fake-smiled. "This is none of your business, Blaine Anderson."

He frowned. "Bullying the gays," he said, he turned to Sam, "_someone_ reeks of the late ninetees."

Sam nodded in agreement, before turning back to them. "I think she's doing some kind of performance are peice." he smirked. "We applaud your commitment."

Blaine smirked. "Oh! Brava!" they both started clapping.

Santana frowned, her cheeks were turning red, you could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. "Stupid Lima!" she turned back to Rachel and Quinn. "If were in any other school in Lima," she looked back at Sam and Blaine, "then I would own you bitches!" she flipped her hair, before walking away, with Mercedes and her blonde friend behind her.

Blaine snickered, before turning back to Quinn and Rachel. "Ladies, my apologies for that hairball of hate." he said.

Sam looked at Quinn. "I know, last time I took her parking spot she called me a communist." Quinn giggled. "Don't take it personally." he stretched his arm out. "I'm Sam."

"And I'm Blaine." he also stretched his arm out.

Rachel shook both of their hands. She looked over at Quinn waiting for her to shake both of their hands, but she looked like she was going to throw-up. "I-I-I'm," she stuttered, looking up at Sam. She quickly covered her mouth and ran away.

The three of them watched Quinn run away, then Sam and Blaine both turned to Rachel with confused looks on their faces. "I'm Rachel." she gave a small wave. She pointed to where Quinn ran off. "T-That was my friend Quinn." she paused, trying to think of a way to get out of the awkward situation. "S-She has bad c-cramps." she lied.

Sam and Blaine shared a look, before they both turned back to Rachel. "Well if she feels up to it, you two should totally come to my party tomorrow." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Oh... Okay cool... I-I should go and check on her, she sometimes passes out when she vomits." she ran after Quinn.

Blaine smiled and watched Rachel as she ran away. "You know I've always wanted lesbian friends," he turned to Sam, then looked back at Rachel, "their _perfect_."

Note:

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Please follow, review and favorite! :) And I will publish the next chapter soon! :)


End file.
